


End of the World

by Kayim



Category: Alphas
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Fic_Promptly prompt of "When the world ends, I want to hold your hands".</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the World

_It's typical,_ Rachel thought as she followed the rest of the team into the basement of the office building. _Just when I'm starting to fit it and make actual friends, the world has to end._

The scarce warning they'd received wasn't enough for the Alphas to actually make any plans, but it was enough that Dr. Rosen and Bill could herd them into the basement like animals. Rachel was the first to notice when it happened, of course, and she felt like she was about to throw up. The air changed, even the dank musty air in the basement grew thicker somehow, as if it was trying to choke them, and the smell threatened to overwhelm her.

Cameron was the only one who saw her face go pale and he was by her side in an instant.

"Come on, Rach," he said, his voice low enough that no one else could hear him. "Don't zone on me now."

She forced her sense of smell down and concentrated on her hearing, listening to the sound of Cameron's voice, his breathing, his heartbeat. She allowed the world to narrow to those few feet that surrounded them both.

He reached out and gripped both of her hands in his own. "That's my girl. Just stay with me."

And as the world began its end, she did.


End file.
